Harry Potter, The Savior Who Needed A Savior
by Numquam the Raven
Summary: What if the Dursleys didn't just neglect Harry? What if before third year Harry couldn't run away? What if instead he wrote a letter? This is a story of how 10 letters saved the live's of millions, starting with the life of a 13 year old boy. (I don't own Harry Potter or the Cover Image)
1. Prolouge: The Letter

**Alright Everyone, I'm pleased to announce the rewrite of Harry Potter the 'Savior' Who Needed a Savior on Hufflepuff day, for my loyal followers. Do not be alarmed if the prologue looks very similar to the original, as I found that I actually quite liked the original one and only changed a few parts of this chapter. The rest of the story will be vastly different.**

 **Onto the Warning: Contains child abuse and mentions of rape, torture, violence, murder, abuse of power, suicidal thoughts and actions, and other such acts.**

 **DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!**

 **The Letter**

 _(Prologue)_

 _ **Hello,**_

 _ **Before I tell you who I am and why I am writing this letter I feel that first I need to say that: I swear on my blood and magic that everything written in this letter is the truth as it is known by me.**_

 _ **The reason that I am writing this letter is that due to the inattentiveness and denial of the adults that are supposed to be responsible for my health, I am being abused and neglected by my muggle aunt and uncle whom I live with. If I could defend myself I would, but it has come to my attention that the Ministry doesn't give out fair trials to anyone, if they are given a trial at all; a third of the Wizengamot can be bribed, a third is so deep in Dumbledore's pocket that they couldn't see the light of day if they had wanted to, and the other third are too scared to stand up against the other two thirds. I know that magical retaliation is a closed option to me, and I am physically too weak to fight against my much larger uncle and cousin.**_

 _ **You may be wondering 'why didn't you get help before now?' I am sad to say that when I was younger I did not understand that what they were doing- locking me in a cupboard, refusing to feed me, withholding food as a punishment, restricting when I could use the bathroom, forcing me to do "chores" that exhausted me to the point of collapsing, and forcing me to cook from the age of 4, was wrong. I thought that I deserved it, because I was just a Freak and they were such kind, caring people for taking me in out of the good of their hearts. I know now that the only favor they did me was that I have never been molested or raped, and that is only because they do not think a freak like me is worthy of touch, let alone the touch of 'hard-working normal people like them' or else they probably would have sold my body as payment for all that they have given me. Though I do not think that will stop my uncle for much longer, if anything, I believe that my uncle will use the excuse that I need to 'repay' them for taking me in every summer as I grow, instead of just kicking me out or putting me in an orphanage.**_

 _ **By the time I reached school it was already too late to seek help from teachers because the Dursley's had already told everyone about what a "troubled child" I was, about how I was a "criminal in the making", so the teachers didn't even spare me a glance, didn't even want to give me the benefit of the doubt.**_

 _ **After I went to Hogwarts it was even worse, because my relatives hadn't come to Hogwarts and told people that I was a bad kid; no these people just didn't want to believe that I was being abused. I told all the people I could, I begged Dumbledore to let me stay at the castle because of the abuse and he just smiled and said," My dear boy it's not nice to lie about such things". When I told Mrs. Weasley she said," Now, now dear you're completely safe with your relatives, there is no reason you should want to leave", and every time I tried to tell Madam Pomfrey one of my 'friends' would stop me.**_

 _ **Even going to professor McGonagall didn't work , she just told me about how the headmaster had already informed her of my need to lie about my home situation, just to "get more attention", and that she was very disappointed in me, and that my parents would be ashamed if they could hear how spoiled I have become.**_

 _ **I would have just stuck it out, would have just waited to leave until I was seventeen, but the abuse has recently worsened and I fear that if I stay more than another week in this house that I will lose my life at the hands of my uncle. So I decided that as soon as I possibly could I would send out ten letters with my familiar, Hedwig, and hope that at least one of them would arrive in time. I have no idea where Hedwig will take these letters, but she is a very intelligent owl so I know that when I asked her to take these letters to people that could save me, that she would.**_

 _ **From,**_

 _ **Harry Potter,**_

 _ **The 'Savior' Who Needs a Savior.**_

With shaking hands Harry folded the last of the letters and tied it tightly to Hedwig's leg, petting the owl one last time before he opened the window and watched her fly off into the night, carrying with her his last chance of salvation.


	2. Interlude: Petunia Dursley nee Evans

Part 1

Petunia Dursley was a perfectly normal woman. She was thin and petite, with a long graceful neck, and perfect manners. She was married at 22 years old in 1977, three years later she birthed one son who looked just like her husband, and lived in a nice neighborhood with other perfectly nice, normal people. Her life was exactly as she had dreamt it… with a few unwelcome exceptions.

Her little sister was the first of many such exceptions; Lily was beautiful, and smart, kind, and oh so unique. She had gorgeous red hair and sparkling emerald eyes, was kind to everyone she met, was passionate about everything she learned, and strange and magical things happened wherever she went.

At first Petunia had been in awe, her baby sister was magic! But then things started coming to light, if Lily was magic, why wasn't she? Her mother couldn't answer the question, and her father would only go stone faced and silent if she asked him, so Petunia started to investigate. Even though she had expected something like this, it still shocked her. She was not Eric Evans daughter, nor was she Rosely Evans daughter.

Petunia was adopted. She originally was the daughter of a convicted prostitute and her pimp, who were arrested after being caught in a drug deal. Her birth mother was heavily pregnant at the time, and had been trying to get the drug dealer to give her cocaine for free, claiming that her child was from him. He denied it, and when the court case came up, after Petunia was born in 1965, he proved it with a blood test. After a little bit of prodding Petunia's real parentage was revealed, and as neither of her parents had any remaining family out of jail, she was sent straight to an orphanage. She was there for 10 months, and the workers were sure that she would never be adopted because of her past.

However, the Evans were people of a different breed. They didn't care about her past, all they wanted was a little girl, a daughter to call their own. They had tried for years, but Rosely was practically sterile with a one in a million chance of getting pregnant, and even if she hadn't of been Eric was nearly impotent because of a motorcycle accident that damaged his testes in his wild youth. So they adopted, they looked everywhere, and finally found the little girl that they wanted! She looked just like Eric, an adorable smile, brown hair, and beautiful little blue eyes. She also held some of Rosely's traits, her pale skin, long graceful neck, and petite frame were just like her new mother's. It was like G od had made her just for them. So in the year 1966, three months after they found Petunia, then Amala Westly, the papers finally went through, they took her home and granted her with her new name, Petunia Jane Evans.

Petunia was betrayed, heartbroken that they would keep something this big from her, and so very angry that once again Lily was the miracle, the special one, the favorite. Four years after they had brought home Petunia, Rosely suddenly fell pregnant. At first Eric was suspicious, who wouldn't be in that type of situation, and it didn't help that he was gone from home for months at a time doing research for his various papers and novels. Rosely too was shocked, and hurt by her husbands suspicion, so after a row with Eric she packed her things and moved out to her mother and father's house in Surrey, a small peaceful neighborhood called Privet Drive was her destination, and she was quite happy to be returning to her childhood home, even if she loved she and her husband's residence in Cokeworth the house she grew up in would always hold a special place in her heart.

When her husband came home a month later he found his house only contained his things, his wife and daughter were both gone, when he found no note or letter to tell him of where they went he became frantic, and started to call all of their family and friends to try and find where she had gone. It was pure chance that Rosely was the one pick up the phone in her childhood home, and when she heard her husband, sounding desperate and scared on the other end of the line she felt terrible.

Soon enough Eric had packed his car and driven to pick she and Petunia up, apologizing over and over again about the way that he acted, revealing that he was truly just scared that his inability to give her children had driven her away from him, as had happened in the past.

After the events of that short month their marriage was stronger and the coming arrival of their second child drove the parents into a frenzy. Petunia was often left with family friends and her father's family as doctors appointments and preparing the house took precedence. Though they didn't mean too, Petunia's parents had left their first child behind in their excitement for their little miracle. The young Petunia was just as excited, she only wished that she could spend more time with her mommy and daddy during this important moment.

However such things were not meant to be, as Lily's birth grew nearer and nearer Petunia had to go and stay with her aunt in London, so that if Rosely suddenly went into labour she would be safe and happy. Even though they didn't want to do such a thing Eric and Rosely thought it a much better option than Petunia having to go through the horror of seeing her mother screaming and screeching in pain or the young girl being forgotten at home or somewhere else in the rush to get Rosely to the hospital. It was just unfortunate that Eric's parents were out of town on a cruise and his brother had come down with the flu just a few days after they had finished helping him set up his house to take care of Petunia for the next two to three weeks.

Luckily enough, Eric's sister, Samantha, had a large flat in London that she had already child proofed because of an unfortunate pregnancy scare that split up her last relationship. The two parents were sad that their little girl would be so far away from them, but happy that Petunia would get to go and cheer up her aunt for a few weeks. Especially since she worked at a daycare center in central london, and would know exactly how to care for their precious little angel.

Unfortunately this was also the beginning of Petunia's jealousy and hatred of Lily; after all she was easily being pushed aside for the younger, more special baby, and nothing anyone said would change her mind. Her grandparents words of how all children feel like this, nor her aunt's fond stories of sibling rivalry, nor even her own parents' words of reassurance and love could sway her.

Petunia was set on hating her new sibling, and demanded several times that they should take the new baby back and let her come home. Rosely was shocked and heartbroken to hear her little girl say such terrible things, and Eric was enraged and hurt that Petunia hated the idea of a sibling so much that she would throw tantrums and resort even to physical violence in the act of striking out at all of her family. She would scream about how it wasn't fair, that they should love Petunia more since she was there first. His tolerance of the situation lasted about a week before he gave in. He left his heavily pregnant wife with good friends and drive straight to london, where he took Petunia to task. His punishment was swift and harsh, however he held and soothed his five year old daughter afterwards, hoping that that would be the last of this insane jealousy and ruthless rage.

His hopes would not come to pass. In the years after her birth Lily would grow in beauty and brilliance, until she was six years old, and met a boy in school who was equally as brilliant, Severus Snape, from then on the two were nigh inseparable, and Petunia decided to turn her wasted efforts from Lily to Severus, in the hopes that she could deny Lily any possibility of true friendship. She did not expect the reaction she got, not at all.

Things finally came to a head near October, when Severus and Lily had dressed in the matching costumes of a witch and wizard for Halloween, Petunia had snapped, she had throw a tantrum in a fit of passion, screaming of how freaky Lily was, and about all the freaky things that had happened around her since the moment she was born. Severus, frightened from the yelling, and Petunia's aggressive hand motions, had crouched on the ground behind Lily, his magic spiking in his fear. Lily, seeing and feeling her friend's distress, had reacted by screaming back at Petunia to shut up and leave them alone, her accidental magic sensing her true desire to be alone with her frightened best friend had reacted to the call, and with a sickening sensation of a hook behind their naval, and a loud crack, the two children were gone.

It had taken the desperate Rosely and Eric five hours after the event to find their wayward charges. They had searched everywhere: their house, the park, the streets around their home, the library, and anywhere else they could possibly think of… Only to find after they returned from their search, police in tow, a frantic little boy desperately clutching a unconscious and blood covered Lily lying pale and unmoving in his arms.

 **To be continued tomorrow…**


End file.
